<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well, not today at least by Erised1186</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944976">Well, not today at least</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186'>Erised1186</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>****season 5 trailer spoilers**** While Lucifer was gone Dan makes a list of all the times Lucifer saved his family. He realizes he really was a Douche and vows to change. ****season 5 trailer spoilers****.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well, not today at least</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan was surprised when he saw Lucifer talking to Chloe at the crime scene. As if he didn’t disappear for 6 months without so much as a text. As far as he knew his own brother hasn’t communicated with him despite family business given as a reason for leaving. Chloe took it hard. She has been at Lux or out partying with Maze whenever she got the chance. Channeling her inner Lucinda just to feel close. Trixie saw the change and connected her mother’s behavior to Lucifer’s absence and has been praying to God every night for his return. Now, he is here. He is holding himself different. More restrained, less open. He hasn’t flirted with any of the new Uni’s. Something is off with him. Chloe is so happy to have him back that she hadn’t noticed. Good timing too, Dan supposed. Chloe was cornered by two armed suspects and here comes Lucifer to save the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan saw Ella notice his return but she is still mad at him. Lucifer hasn’t apologized for his disappearance act and Ella for some reason took it personally. Dan thoughts drifted a lot to Lucifer in his absence. He even started making lists of all the times Lucifer saved Chloe and his daughter. He took his information from Chloe’s own notes in the case files.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The record producer, Jimmy. Chloe was shot on the first case and if Lucifer didn’t go with her then she would have been all on her own and killed. He really shouldn’t have doubted Chloe’s instincts and tried to force her into the quick solve. He really was a douche and arguing with his then wife in front of their child and a work associate didn’t help that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Fire at Pop’s. Chloe said she was surrounded by fire then and Lucifer carried her out like a baby only sustaining mild burns somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hanger. Lucifer was shot at by Malcom at the hanger but still somehow managed to save Trixie and Chloe. It was while he was reviewing the Malcom case where he discovered something unusual. The lawyer he had wasn’t a public defender assigned to him by the state. After some research, he found the lawyer was from an expensive firm Richards and Wheeler and somehow, they cut an expensive sounding deal in his favor. He couldn’t find Lucifer’s name on any of it but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to find out who paid for the fees and who traded in deals on his behalf. Lucifer saved his job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer helped Chloe get justice for Chloe’s father despite the fact he was obviously going through something personal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The antidote. Dan still doesn’t know how he got it but obviously it was painful for Lucifer and it scared him enough to run away. Prior to saving Chloe once again he saved Dan himself when he was tied up. That dude can fight. Then he brought that hideous painting that is still hanging in his penthouse as a badge of honor almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trap. Chloe and Lucifer walked into the Sinnerman’s den and somehow Lucifer got Chloe to safety. The details were fuzzy on that still because Chloe was knocked out but she was safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer has helped out on case after case but doesn’t get paid. Dan couldn’t find a single payroll check sent to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan realized the whole time he treated him terribly. At first, he blamed Lucifer for his marriage falling apart but that was his own doing. Guilt from what happened at Palmetto St. Much later he blamed him for Charlotte’s death but that is Pierce’s fault alone. Charlotte was his step-mom and he was blaming him for her death. What a Douche he was then. To top it off he sent a gangster after Lucifer and his daughter and an innocent woman was almost caught in the crossfire and killed. Lucifer saved them and by doing so saved Dan in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan didn’t want to admit it but Lucifer was right even if Lucifer told everyone the truth about Pierce no one would have believed him. Dan especially.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This brings us back to the present. There was Lucifer chatting with Chloe on a case as if he didn’t disappear for the last 6 months putting everyone through Hell. Even cheery Ella was still angry with him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re back. Great,” Dan surprised himself. He actually meant it. It is great that he is back.Things can go back to normal with Chloe. Who knew Lucifer was the one that kept her grounded? Trixie missed him so much. She is a preteen and tries to hide it but it’s obvious she has been just as angry as Ella and taking it out on everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer is going to have to run a lot of damage control but not with him. Dan will be there for him as a friend. Dan vowed to not be a Douche. Well, not today at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N 5 days to season 5!!! Enjoying re-watching some of the older episodes in preparation. Just a little fic. First time writing a Dan story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>